


What's Left Unsaid

by BennieAndTheDroids



Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's 8
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BennieAndTheDroids/pseuds/BennieAndTheDroids
Summary: What happened between the scene at the beach and the heist.Lou and Debbie have an honest conversation about what went unsaid on the time they spent apart from each other.





	What's Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to incorporate a few metas I had about them throughout the dialog. I'd love to know what you thought about them and if you have more metas on the comments.

It was already dawning when Lou got home. She tried to be as quiet as possible to not wake up the other girls. Sneaking into the house hoping to not be noticed and sharing a home with that many people reminded her of her youth years. She was surprised at how comfortable she was with it, considering how much she hated having a crowded home when she was a kid.

Lou thought about going to the kitchen to get some water, but she was already sober and decided to go straight to her room. She was so used to arriving - and sometimes leaving - at late hours that she went straight to her bathroom without turning on the lights on her bedroom.

In just a few minutes, she had already undressed and put on the first piece of clothing she could get a hold of on top of a pile of clothes next to her sink - a dress shirt. She buttoned a few buttons and was almost ready to hit the hay.

After washing her face and getting her head back up from the sink, she sees someone behind her through the mirror.

Lou gasps loudly. “Fffucking shit.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” Debbie responded, a bit taken aback by her reaction.

“What are you doing here? Is it what? 6 in the morning?”

“Something like that…” Debbie replied readily as if she hadn’t looked the clock on her phone just a few seconds ago. “Listen, we need to talk.”

“Now?” Lou asks as if it was the most preposterous thing for them to be talking this late - or early. It wasn’t.

“I need to set this straight, or else I won’t be able to do anything.”

Lou hesitates for a moment but eventually gives in. “K…” She says, crossing her arms and turning to face Debbie.

Debbie realizes she’s still mad, which was already expected. Lou gets really monosyllabic when she’s angry, usually it’s something that drives her crazy but she reckons this time she deserves it.

“Ok, first of all, I just want to make sure you’re still in this with me.”

“I am.”

Debbie instantly looks as if a weight had just been pulled off her back. “About Claude… It’s not what you think-”

Lou interrupts her right away with an inquiry tone. “And what is it that I think?”

“I don’t know… That I put him in the plan because I still have feelings for him?”

“That’s none of my business.” Lou answers dryly pointing her finger. “But, honestly, I’m not sure I can trust you around him.”

“What? You think I’m gonna screw this up for us because of him? He put me in jail, remember?” The thought seems completely outrageous to her.

“I know, and that’s what I’m worried about. You were like a sitting duck around him. That con he pulled on you was like con 101.”

Debbie puts a hand on her temple and closes her eyes before answering. “That is exactly why I didn’t want to tell you.” She says, clearly losing her cool. “You make me feel awful about it. Every time. As if going to jail wasn’t enough to make me realize how stupid I was. As if I didn’t think about it every second I spent on that hole.”

Lou was taken aback by her reaction. “Is that why you didn’t want me to visit you in prison?”

“Yeah, it was one of the reasons.”

“Reasons?” Lou repeated surprised. “Why else wouldn’t you want to see me?”

Debbie looked down for a moment before continuing. “It’s not that I didn’t want to see you. Of course I did. It’s just that I always feel very self aware around you.” She gives a quirky smirk to hide the fact that she was uncomfortable admitting it. “I was actually embarrassed to be seen like that.”

Lou doesn’t know what to make of it, so she jokes instead. “I thought you got yourself a jealous wife in there.”

Debbie laughs.

Lou expression slowly becomes serious. She knows what to say now. “I’m sorry… It was never my intention to make you feel bad.”

“I know.” The brunette continues. “I was in a very different place back then.You know that. We were not a good fit at the time-”

Lou looks suddenly irritated before cutting her off. “Look, it was still pretty shitty of you to hide this from me-”

“I know, and I’m sorry. I should have told you.”

“Promise you won't lie to me again.”

“Ever?” Debbie replied with a slight grin, as if waiting to start a banter.

“I’m serious. If you pull up another shit like this, I’m out.”

“I promise I won’t lie to you anymore.” Debbie’s face was completely serious this time. “It was shitty of me and I know that we need to be able to trust each other completely to do something like this. I’m sorry, I really am.”

“Ok… Thanks.”

“Yeah…” Debbie’s serious expression turns immediately soft when she looks in Lou’s eyes before continuing. “I couldn't do it without you. You know that.”

They look at each other for a second before breaking into an understanding smile.

“Where were you anyway?”

Lou starts to pick up her clothes from the ground and put them on a hook before answering without looking at Debbie. “The club.”

“I called… When you didn’t answer your phone, I called and they said you weren’t there.”

“I… I was there and then I left. I got carried away earlier.” That afternoon, Lou had been reminded of how easy it was for her to lose herself into Debbie’s orbit and and how hard it was to get back on her feet the last time. She realised that, ironically, she was reluctant about trusting Debbie around Claude because she feared he was Debbie’s blindspot, like Debbie was hers. “I needed to remind myself why I’m doing this.”

Debbie looked puzzled. She thought it would be a no brainer. First because her plan was airtight and second because Lou sure missed their old times as much as she did. Also, watering down vodka to con drunk customers was the perfect metaphor for a nicotine patch. “And why is that? Why are you doing this?”

“Because it’s just so much fun.” The other woman responds making a face.

They both chuckled but the question lingered in Debbie’s head.

“So, we’re cool, right?”

“Yes... Always.” Lou says with a smile, her voice thicker than usual.

Suddenly, Lou becomes aware that she’s wearing no bottoms other than her underwear. It’s not like Debbie had never seen her like that before, and the shirt was covering pretty much everything, but it’s been years and she starts to feel weird about it.

She finishes buttoning the bottom of her shirt and resumes cleaning the rest of mascara that was still on her face.

“So…” Debbie says abruptly. “Where were you?” She tries to sound casual but is not sure if she did.

“At a friend’s house.” Lou replies while drying her face with a towel, trying to be nonchalant about it. She was amused by Debbie’s sudden interest in the subject, although she wasn’t sure if she should be.

The answer raised another million questions - was it a friend friend or more like a _friend_? Was she seeing someone? Is it serious? - Debbie felt a rush of blood to her head but preferred not to insist again on it. At least for now.

“Should I worry about it?” She asks instead, jokingly, not sure what she was expecting to hear.

Lou squints while looking at Debbie's eyes as if she was searching for the real meaning of the question, then smiles lightly before answering. “No. You should never worry.”

“Ok then. Go get some rest, we have lots to do today.” Debbie says in a diligent tone, straightening herself to leave the room.

Lou nods. “Roger that, partner.”

Both women smile. A smile that made sure everything was ok again.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt that there was a scene missing between their fight on the beach and the rest of the movie and how they worked that out. It was first just a simple dialog and I tried to put as much as I think of the characters and what are their reasons as possible.
> 
> This is the first time I publish so, be gentle on me. Also, if there's any typo feel free to tell me :)


End file.
